


Internet Porn and the Modern Superhero

by alexcat



Series: August 2018 Alphabet fics [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alphabet, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 09:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15704763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Porn can grease the wheels, as it were.





	Internet Porn and the Modern Superhero

**Author's Note:**

> P is for porn

“I assume you’ve discovered porn on the internet,” Tony said to Steve as they walked down the street, eating pretzels from a street vender. 

“Porn?” Steve looked shocked. 

“You do know about porn?” Tony was enjoying this. 

“Well, yes, but -”

“Please don’t tell me you’ve never looked at porn.” 

“Where would I have seen porn online?” He didn’t deny or affirm it. 

“Google it! It has made porn easy!” 

“Do you look at porn?” Steve finished his pretzel and stopped to toss the paper in a trash can. 

“Of course. It’s a thing men do. Women, too, I suspect, but it’s expected of us.”

“I really feel old now. It never crossed my mind to look for it on the computer.”

Tony grinned and raised an eyebrow. “We can fix that. Come on.” 

Steve and Tony went back to Stark Tower and up to Steve’s quarters, as he called his apartment. His desktop computer was on his desk, a small desk that faced the window. Tony sat down in the desk chair. “Grab that stool and sit beside me.” 

“To look together?” Steve knew he was attracted to Tony, and he was pretty sure that he’d do something to embarrass himself looking at porn. 

“Why not? Didn’t you ever look at nudie magazines with your pals?”

“Um, no.”

“Well, you’re going to today. So what do you like?” 

“What do I like? Isn’t porn porn?” 

“Of course, but do you like regular sex, gay sex, lesbians, threesomes, group sex? You get the drift here.” 

“I don’t know. Regular porn, I guess.”

Tony typed something into the search engine and clicked on a site and there was a whole page with videos to choose from. If he hovered over them, he got a look at what was in the video. He picked one and clicked on it. 

Steve stared as a very busty brunette answered the door and moments later was on her knees, sucking the pizza man’s penis. Then the real fun started. In the span of 15 minutes, they changed positions six times and ended with the girl on her knees again. 

“Well?” Tony turned to him. 

“People don’t actually have sex like that now, do they?” 

“Like what? You mean all the jumping around and changing positions? Nah, probably not. Kinda hard to get off when just about time you’re ready, you have to move to another position. It would be like playing musical chairs.”

Tony clicked on a threesome next. Steve had been with two girls a few times during the USO days but they had focused on him, not one another. Bucky had mentioned once he had two girls who were into one another. The video was eye opening as the girls and one young man pleasured one another. At the end, both girls were on their knees in front of the man. 

“Do they all end that way?” Steve asked. “With the girls on their knees?” 

“Usually. I guess the audience is mostly male and likes blow jobs.” 

‘Who doesn’t?’ Steve thought to himself but said nothing. He was not unaffected by all the sex and he knew Tony wasn’t either. His senses picked up on the slightly quicker breathing and the lower pitch of Tony’s voice. 

Tony clicked on the categories and chose something too quickly for Steve to see what he picked. The videos were all male. Tony clicked on one of a blond man behind a dark- haired man. The camera panned in for a close shot of the blond’s penis sliding in and out of the man on all fours. 

“Fuck,” Tony whispered. Steve saw him lick his lower lip. 

Steve said nothing. He was really hard now and the resemblance of the men to him and Tony was not lost on him. Could Tony be as interested as he was? He had dreams about Tony, certainly nothing this specific but he woke hard and needy several times in the last few weeks. 

“Maybe I should get to the gym,” Steve murmured, not taking his eyes from the pair on the monitor. 

“Is that what you want to do?” Tony asked. His voice was low and almost a purr. 

“Uh, yeah. I try to work out every day.”

“There are other ways to work out,” Tony said. 

“Yeah?” Steve knew that he needed Tony to ask. He didn’t trust himself to understand otherwise. He didn’t want to embarrass either himself or Tony by not being specific. 

“We could do what they’re doing. Or um,” he paused and dragged the curser over to another part of the video with the blond sucking the other man’s cock while using his hand on himself, “that. Would that get your heart rate up, Cap? It would mine.” 

Steve didn’t say anything for a bit as they watched the men come all over one another. 

“Fuck,” Tony hissed as he moved his hand down to his pants, rubbing himself through the fabric. 

Steve stood, unsure for a second of what he was going to do. “Do we need to watch them anymore?” He asked Tony. 

“Nope, I’m good,” Tony stood as well. “I want to kiss you, Cap. Is that all right? I can not kiss you if you -” Steve shut him up with a kiss. He touched his lips to Tony’s, darted his tongue out to touch the other man’s upper lip. He tasted the salt from the pretzels and something all Tony. He slid his tongue inside when Tony parted his lips for him. 

He stepped close, close enough to take Tony into his arms. He did, holding him close as he kissed him again. He felt a little like a boy on his first date. In a way, it was a first date. He’d actually been attracted to Tony from the day they met, but they’d argued more than agreed on everything. 

“Did you do this all on purpose?” He asked Tony. 

“I wanted… needed to let you know that I wanted this, wanted you. A little bit contrived, I agree but it did the job. Here we are.”

“Hush. I can’t kiss you when you talk so much.”

Tony stopped chattering and kissed Steve. 

“So did you see anything you wanted to do?” Tony asked Steve. 

“All of it, eventually.” 

“With me?” 

Steve laughed, led him to the sofa, indicated for him to sit, then dropped to his knees and began unbuckling Tony’s belt. “Who else?” 

“If I’d known this would work so -” Steve had unzipped him and freed him from this boxers. He stopped talking mid-word when Steve’s tongue touched him. He tangled his hands in Steve’s hair and watched as Steve showed him just how real sex is more fun than porn. 

*

“You could have just asked. I’d have said yes,” Steve was sprawled out on the sofa and Tony sat on the floor in front of it. 

“The porn was fun, though. Your eyes got so big. I could almost believe you’d never seen it before.” 

“Oh, that was true. I had never seen or done those things.” 

Tony turned his head and looked back at Steve. “Well, you have now.” 

Steve stretched and sighed a happy sigh. “Yes, I have now.” 

“Want to do them again?” Tony asked, turning around and getting onto his knees beside the sofa. He kissed Steve. 

“Oh yes!” 

So they did.


End file.
